Topics of current interest are: (1) the regulation of glycogen metabolism in mammalian tissues, choriocarcinoma cells, and SV-40 transformed muscle cells; and (2) elucidation of the regulations of phosphorylation and dephosphorylation of glycogen synthase by protein kinases and phosphoprotein phosphatases.